


Scream It In Grey

by fig_flowers



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fig_flowers/pseuds/fig_flowers
Summary: Angela has too many things to say to Hokma. Things both of them already know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Scream It In Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick rambly piece because I'm going to get kicked in the dong once Atziluth comes out and gives me more painful interactions between these two.

She stared him right in the face. Their first real conversation in so long. They were no longer bound by any script, any past obligation. All that held them together was a promise. Neither of them knew where that promise would lead them, and perhaps that was a tighter chain on them than back when they were forced into their neat little roles.  
  
There was so much she wanted to say to him. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh. But the world seemed to race around her now, her thoughts pressurizing yet only the faintest noises could escape her lips.  
  
"Benjamin, why...?"  
  
He was once her only ally. But even he had resigned her to her lonely fate, her million years in hell. And now... Why was he looking at her like that? Didn't she do everything that was asked of her? Didn't he understand how much it pained her to play the villain? Rationally, she understood how much this plan meant, and that his anger was justified for that. But she didn't care. She deserved this, no, needed this.  
  
"Is it because I'm a machine, is that it? Is that why you hate me now?"  
  
Hokma stared directly at Angela's eyes, moist and on the brink of overflowing. They looked different from the first time he saw them. Indeed, no matter how the old Angela tried, she wouldn't have been able to cry anyways. She wasn't built for that.  
  
And that was why he could barely stand looking at her now.  
  
"You know I never hated you for being a machine. No, I hate you because you've become all too _human_."

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Thank you guys for reading! 100 hits is a lot for me.  
> Also I just read Hokma's 3rd episode and got emotionally destroyed


End file.
